


Three Times The Sorrow

by Wigmund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has to deal with learning about Bro's death each time he loops through the session, and watch himself deal with it every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times The Sorrow

The first time Dave heard about Bro's death he didn't believe it.

Not even as he watched his immediate future self start sobbing as soon as he received the pester from John telling him the tragic news. He didn't believe the picture John sent him of Bro's bloodied body, a few orange feathers and Davesprite's pendant clutched in his cold grasp.

He told John off.

Called him a fucking liar and a horrible person and why the fuck would he dare joke about something like this.

It wasn't until both Rose and Jade contacted him and expressed sorrow about Bro's death that it started to sink in. He was still in shock when it came time for him to go back and restart the cycle.

It was then that he realized that he was going to have to relive the news about Bro.

And this time he knew it wasn't a fucking joke.

It was the worst fucking experience as he went back. He saw himself so happy and carefree in the past.

When he watched his past self become preoccupied with a pester that he knew he had just received the news.

He couldn't stop the tears. He couldn't believe that his past self refused to accept the obvious.

Bro was dead. Davesprite was dead.

They were both gone. He couldn't go back and save them.

He couldn't do anything at all.

All he could do was mourn. He spent the entire day grieving. Besides working the grist exchange it was all he could do.

His future self tried to console him by saying that he was going to take vengeance upon Noir.

It was hard to watch himself receive the pity pesters from Jade and Rose. It was harder to watch the reality sink in.

As they got ready to go back, he wondered how in the hell he was going to go through this a third time. He couldn't take it again.

He didn't want to. But he went back anyways.

He got to watch his immediate past self start crying right as he receive the tragic note. He tried to console himself. But there was little he could do.

Not with his furthest past self refusing to believe what so obviously true. Why couldn't he have believed John when he sent those photos of Bro's body?

Why did he have to fight against the truth. It made it so much harder to deal with in the immediate past.

The only thing he could do was harden himself and stop feeling anything. That was how he saw his furthest future self deal with.

That was how he saw his future self deal with it.

That was how he was dealing with it right now.

He talked to his immediate past self. He tried to console himself by saying that they'd take vengeance upon Noir.

They'd go kick his fucking ass. They'd go get Bro's shades back.

Hell, they'd even get Cal back from that goddamned monster.

That's what he tried to tell himself. But he wasn't listening.

He hadn't paid attention then either.

He watched his past selves go back in time. He knew the sorrow they would face. He faced it himself.

But now he could fucking do something about it. He was about to go kick some ass.

He contacted John and apologized for not believing him when he broke the news.

Good old John, he said that Dave didn't own him an apology.

EB: I only had to deal with this once, you got to relive this every time you went back in time.  
EB: You're a stronger man than I am.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I only thought there were three Daves running around the session (not 10+) and that Davesprite was truly dead. But I'm not gonna update this fic to reflect that.


End file.
